Harry Potter and the Evil Genius
by zenihua
Summary: All good deeds go rewarded. After defeating the Dark Lord in his world, Harry Potter got the chance to enter a world where his parents survived but he did not. One-shot, humor, OC fic.


Title: Harry Potter and the Evil Genius

Fan: Harry Potter

Summary: All good deeds go rewarded. After defeating the Dark Lord in his world, Harry Potter got the chance to enter a world where his parents survived but he did not. However, there are downsides. One is the same Dark Lord he had defeated once before. The other? His evil younger sister.

Author's note: Alternate Universe story. Short, one-shot. Written with only the thought of introducing an OC.

Disclaimer: Rowling owes all characters but Alex. She's mine, though the concept was derived from Alex Russo from "Wizards of Waverly Place". I own nothing.

* * *

All good deeds go rewarded. Well, most good deeds go rewarded.

Okay, so _most_ good deeds go _un-_rewarded. The world is never fair. There was seldom justice fast enough; there is just not enough love and understanding to go around. Look at the prejudice and hatred in the Wizarding World – muggles, mudbloods and Slytherin. The stereotypes – the grouping of people to discriminate against others.

However, the Powers That Be looked down on a victorious Harry Potter and decided that, maybe, just this once, they would reward him with his heart's desire. As the black-haired teenager stood over Voldemort's sorry carcass, surrounded by the doom and gloom of battle, looking weary, exhausted but victorious, They nodded Their heads and whisked him away before he could celebrate his joy with his friends.

After all, why would he need to celebrate with his friends when he could have his family with him? It did not occur to the Powers That Be that his friends were his family. It only mattered that they had done **Their** good deed for the decade.

--

Harry Potter did not know if he should cry with happiness or weep in sadness. For some unknown reasons, after his amazingly, satisfying victory over the murderer who had been after him since he was one, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in Hogwarts Hall. Right in the middle of a meal.

The students screamed at his arrival before he was stunned and brought to Professor Dumbledore's office where he was then confused by what was right and what was wrong.

"Are you serious?" He gasped, his knuckles white as he gripped the arms of his seat. The Headmaster nodded, a twinkle in his eyes as he regarded the dimension traveler. Professor McGonagall, next to him, was stiff-backed though her eyes were watery with unshed tears. James and Lily would be so pleased to get to know their first-born.

"The timeline differed on the night of Halloween," Dumbledore had concluded. "While James and Lily died in your world, you were the one who died in this. They had been grieving your death for the past sixteen years."

"I can't believe this," Harry shook his head. "A family…"

A wide smile crossed his face and he whooped. He turned to Dumbledore, "And Sirius? The Weasleys? Hermione Granger?"

"They are well," Dumbledore nodded, even though he took a while to process the names. Harry's face fell all of a sudden. "My friends… Ron and Hermione… In my world… I left them behind."

"And you will get to know them again in this dimension," Dumbledore reminded gently. He sucked on his lemon drop, "It may not be the same, but you cannot have everything you want. This is your chance to know your parents… And siblings."

"Siblings?" Harry's eyes were wide with emotion. "I have siblings?"

The old wizard nodded, "A younger sister and younger brother. Matthew is in his second year while Alex is in her sixth."

McGonagall snorted in displeasure at something but otherwise, kept her mouth shut.

It was his dream come true. It was too much for him to handle; the emotion and information overload. Harry cried as he sat back down; cried for his loss and gain.

Dumbledore patted his shoulder, a warm, grandfatherly smile on his lips. McGonagall allowed a gentle smile, silently thinking about how he should save his tears for later, when Dumbledore finally tells him the bad news.

--

Harry met his parents first. James and Lily Potter froze when they saw him and, for the first time, Harry could see the startling resemblance between him and his father. He looked into his mother's eyes and cried again. His parents came up to him, hugging him and Lily broke down in tears. She had touched his scar reverently, kissed his forehead and held him close. Real life had taken so much from them but it had now returned some hope to them.

As they sat down in Dumbledore's office, Lily refused to let go of his hands. James managed a weak smile as they struggled to find a common topic to discuss. Harry broke the ice, "I heard from practically everyone that I had your talent in Quidditch."

"Oh?" James perked up and relaxed visibly at the mention of his favorite sport. Lily rolled her eyes; boys. "Did you play?"

Harry beamed proudly. "Made Seeker in my first year; the youngest player in a century!"

James' eyes widened. "We will definitely be playing one of these days!" And the topic moved on to school. They avoided dark topics like Voldemort and death before they finally reached a point where Harry begged to know about his siblings. He noticed his parents looking at each other in silent communication.

"Matthew is now in his second year, Gryffindor," Lily started, smiling at the mention of her youngest child. "He is rather small now and has my hair but James' eyes. But his wild streak is definitely your father's – Minerva says that he is a pleasure to have in class, though he does play pranks with his best friend, Edward Rood."

"Matthew…" Harry tried out the name on his tongue. "And my sister?"

When he saw them exchange an uneasy grimace, he became concerned.

Then, he realized, his concern was not needed at all.

--

Alexandra 'Alex' Potter was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had shoulder length brownish-red hair and her father's hazel eyes. Average in height and relatively easy on the eyes, she had the misfortune of telling the Sorting Hat "anything" in her first year and got sorted into Slytherin.

The entire school went into shock.

Many people thought she would become dark – all sly and cunning with intentions of joining the Dark Lord once she graduated. It was, after all, only a matter of time. The year before hers, her year and the year after hers was filled with the children of suspected, prominent Deatheaters. She would surely fall under their influence, they had muttered in the safety of their homes. In the future, they could easily see the young Potter heir, dressed in dark robes, fingering her wand with a cruel look on her face as her Slytherin companions sneered around her. They predicted that they would shake their heads and would loudly exclaim "I knew those girls/boys were a bad influence on her!" when Alex runs away from home to join the Dark Lord. They would offer their condolences to the tearful but strong James and Lily Potter.

Six years later, they wished that Alex Potter had gotten influenced by the Slytherins.

Harry had been in this world for four days, stuck in Dumbledore's office and alternating between the Gryffindor common room and the Room of Requirement. As big as Hogwarts was, he knew he would bump into his sister sooner or later. He had already met Matthew ("call me Matt! Matthew reminds of when mum is angry at me) when he first entered the Gryffindor common room. Although he had been surprised to find out that his sister is a Slytherin, he tried to rationale that she surely cannot be like them. She was a Potter, after all!

McGonagall had snorted once more. When inquired, she declined to answer, offering instead a dainty, "Wait until you meet her."

And so, on the fifth day of his arrival in this new world, Harry was walking to the Great Hall, Ron and Neville Longbottom filling him in. He was starting to fit back in. The trio was walking along one of the corridors towards the Great Hall for breakfast when they heard a muffled shout coming from an empty classroom. A supposedly empty classroom. The three of them paused then they heard a girl's voice saying, "Now, be good and maybe it will wear off by today."

Ron and Neville, upon hearing that voice, involuntarily took a step back. Harry, however, took a step towards the door. Neville remarked, "We should get going."

The Potter looked at the pair with wide eyes. He gestured at the door, "But someone is getting bullied inside! We can't just leave him there!"

"Err… Yes, we can," Ron stated firmly. Harry looked at them, his eyebrows almost touching as he realized something. "You're both scared of something."

"We really should get going before she comes out, Harry," Neville insisted. Harry frowned, "She?"

The door opened, revealing a young lady with mischievous eyes and unruly hair. Harry looked at her and peered past her where he could distinctly see three students wrapped up in each other's arms. As in, literally wrapped up in each other's arms. Their arms were long enough to wrap around their three bodies several times over and looked boneless and elastic, much like how Lockhart had tried to heal his broken arm during second year. They had gags in their mouths and their robes showed the green and silver of Slytherin house.

In fact, the girl was also wearing a Slytherin uniform. She blinked, her eyes trailing up and down his body, scrutinizing him. "I've never seen you around before; you are?"

Her voice was light-hearted and she had an easy smile to go along with the tone. She looked so cheerful that Harry could not believe that she was the one who did whatever was done to the three Slytherin boys. He held out his hand warily, "Harry Potter."

A shadow crossed her eyes. She scrutinized at him again. She huffed, "You're a little on the scrawny side, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm… A little hard of hearing too, apparently," she shook her head. She strode pass him, patting his shoulder as she went along, "Don't worry, just see Madam Pomfrey; she's the school nurse and she'll fix your hearing up. See her and your hearing will be much better than surround sound, trust me." She nodded knowingly at him.

"Well, good luck!"

She disappeared around the corner. Harry stood where he was, frozen. His jaw had fallen open and he believed that he was in shock. He turned to his companions, "Who is she?"

Ron whimpered and Neville shivered. They gave him a brave look, "Harry, meet your sister, Alex Potter."

--

Alexandra Potter is officially the worst student in the entire History of Hogwarts. And this coming from a history where a Dark Lord and the creator of the annoying "Fartus" charm that releases the smell of someone farting had graduated, and a kid who graduated 13 years after he was admitted into the school, that was saying a lot.

In fact, she was so bad, that Professors only need to threaten to make students stay in the same room, alone, with Alex to make them behave. In some ways, they quietly whispered in their rooms, Alex Potter is more fearsome and scary than you-know-who. Some have even gone so far as to say that you-know-who wanted to recruit Alex Potter, but was too afraid of what she might do to him that he ordered his followers to never bully the brunette/redhead and to, instead, obey her instructions. Slytherin House cried foul over that, however, they did not deny that they listened and did whatever Alex told them to.

That evening, Harry went in search for his sister again, after protests from everyone he had informed his intentions to. He ignored them, of course. When asked where she might be, Ron looked at him in the eye and deadpanned, "Detention."

He blinked, "How do you know?"

"She is legendary," Ron breathed. "During her first week of school, Fred and George loudly and publically declared that their idols were no longer the Marauders or the Prewitt Twins who had terrorized these school halls before their arrival. They bowed before Alex and proclaimed her their hero."

Neville cut in, "Then she stared at them and corrected them. Hero-_ine_."

"Point is," Ron continued, his ears slightly red and he looked around cautiously, "Almost every evening since she got sorted, she would spend them in detention. Without fail."

And so, Harry went in search for his Head of House who would doubtlessly know where his sister was serving her night of detention. What he, and most of the school, did not realize was that, by Alex's second year, the Professors have come up with a system in handling Alex's detention.

The first week's detention will be handled by whoever gave her detention first, after which they would rotate in a fixed order between most of the Professors in the School. A few of them (Trelawney) who would never survive another detention with Alex, were excused even though they would continue to award her detention. It was a given that she would up getting detention everyday – Alex seemed determined to torture the school and her Professors so.

The previous week was the third week of school. In the first week, Snape (as usual) had punished her with Alex's first few nights of detention. Then the rotation schedule started – Dumbledore, Flich then McGonagall. Flich and thrown a fit when it was known that McGonagall and the other Heads of Houses would go before him in punishing Alex and so, had been pushed up in his slot hastily.

So, when Harry found McGonagall in the teacher's lounge, he found Alex lazily scrawling on some essays, a huge mug with the words "World's Greatest Student" brightly painted on it. It was half full with hot chocolate and soft marshmallows. She looked comfortable, opposite McGonagall and Sinistra who were busy chatting.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow when he pushed open the door. "Good evening, Mr Potter. What brings you here?"

Harry looked at the two adults and to the teenage girl. Alex looked up, waved her quill and him then promptly turned back to the essay and happily scribbled a large P on the front of the paper before pushing it to another pile. He pointed at her, "I was looking for Alex."

"She has yet to finish serving her detention," McGonagall looked at her severely. She looked back at Harry, sighing, "Though I suppose you want to find out why she's in detention, I suppose?"

"Err… Yeah," Harry replied, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "Why does she seem to have a huge reputation around school, Professor?"

"I hope it's an infamous reputation and not a famous one," Alex snorted gleefully, drawing a huge D on the paper. McGonagall clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Please ensure that you've read them carefully before grading them, Miss Potter. They are the works of your schoolmates."

"Meh," Alex scoffed. "I never read; I just go with my gut feel."

The strict Deputy Headmistress closed her eyes wearily before gesturing for Harry to close the door and take a seat. Alex stood up and stretched her back and arms as he settled into Dumbledore's armchair, "Hot chocolate for you, Harry?"

"Err… Sure."

He watched as she made her way to the counter, pulling out a mug and pouring some chocolate powder, adding some sugar and milk before taking the water from the warm kettle. She took a spoon from one of the drawers and stirred it, coming to him and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. The familiarity, with which she handled the items, the way she moved in the lounge, spoke of how often she had been here.

"T – Thanks."

"No problem," she sat back down to the essays. He turned a helpless gaze to his Head of House, noticing that the Astronomy Professor was hiding a smile behind her cup. McGonagall's nostrils flared in irritation before she sighed.

"Alexandra Potter has been a nuisance since her arrival in Hogwarts," the Gryffindor lady informed him tightly. "The pranks which she would do-"

"They are not pranks; I call them works of art."

"As I was saying, the **pranks** which she would do were so… So…"

"Leaves you utterly speechless, doesn't it, Professor?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do the marking, Miss Potter, and keep your mouth shut."

Alex studiously focused on the parchment in front of her. Harry winced as he noticed that his Head of House was about to let loose a tirade, "Miss Potter has terrorized this school more than you father and his band of friends **and** the Weasley Twins combined! She has had detention almost every night since she has been here and has not submitted any assignments or essays since!"

"Hey!" Alex protested, an indignant look on her face. "I _so_ did submit a few essays!"

"Allow me to correct myself," McGonagall growled through gritted teeth. "She has not submitted any assignments and essays _done by her_ since!"

Alex opened her mouth, and then shut it, shrugging with a cute and mischievous grin. "True."

"Minerva, tell him about what Alex did to Binns," Sinistra nudged her colleague, her voice husky with laughter and merriment.

McGonagall puffed herself with righteous fury. "Miss Potter here has, since the second week of school, been throwing spit balls at Professor Binns in hopes that he would not realize or feel what she was doing."

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Alex grinned widely. She turned to Harry and explained, "I figured that I might as well entertain myself – every time he says the word Goblin, I would aim it so that the spit ball would enter or exit from his mouth. It looked damn cool."

McGonagall's eyes were ice. "You mistook Professor Flitwick as an armrest and rested your elbow on his head-"

"Can't blame me if he was standing right next to the desk. I missed the desk and my elbow landed on him instead," she told Harry, who stared at her incredulously.

"- You painted the scope of every telescope in the Astronomy tower so that whoever looked into it would get a black eye-"

"Classic, that one."

"- Blew up seven consecutive cauldrons that Professor Snape happened to pass by, splattering him with the potion-"

"I still did not understand how he could have turned gold; I told I had it charmed to silver."

"- Spelled Devil's Snare to grow in the greenhouse during Herbology-"

"I was testing how durable the greenhouse would be when it comes to dangerous plants."

"With the students in them?!" McGonagall was red in the face now. Alex grinned cheekily, "A perfect way to test if they knew their plants, which," she turned back to Harry and shook her head, "They sadly did not. Professor Sprout had a hard time trying to save the students."

"You are an absolute menace!"

"You are still sore about that time I conjured catnip while you were in your Animagus form, aren't you?" Alex looked at McGonagall deeply, who turned slightly purple and pink. Sinistra burst out in laughter, obviously remembering the incident. The cocky teenage girl sat back, crossing her arms behind her head, "Who knew that catnip affected cats like how drugs would affect humans?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Minerva went high," Sinistra giggled and Alex had the gall to grin widely. "She had a roaring hangover once the catnip worked out of her system, which took a while since Alex kept following her and conjuring catnip."

"She's cute as a feline," Alex commented. McGonagall was purple with anger and pink with embarrassment. "All fluffy and kitten-y. It was adorable."

"Miss Potter, unless you wish to spend the rest of your detentions with Mr Flich, I suggest you keep quiet and finish marking those papers," McGonagall growled. Harry felt faint. He got to his feet shakily, "I think I should go now."

"Take care, Mr Potter," McGonagall glared at Alex. His sister waved at him cheerily, "Watch yourself, Harry. Pleasant dreams."

The boy-who-lived, the man-who-conquered-the-dark-lord, the savior of the Wizarding World, flopped his hand in an imitation of a wave and stumbled out of the lounge. He remembered something about Sirius wanting to introduce him to Firewhisky. He wondered if Sirius could smuggle it into Hogwarts somehow.

--

It appeared that Alex had no qualms of whom she bullied. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs; they were all fair game to her. At the end of the first semester, Harry was walking with Hermione towards Charms when four ferrets came scurrying their way, Mrs. Norris hot on their tails. A group of Slytherins were huffing and puffing after the animals, shouting and cursing at the cat. Alex Potter turned around the corner, effectively cutting off the rodents' escape and leaving them prey to Mrs. Norris. The cat yowled in satisfaction.

"Stop! Stop!" One of the Slytherins shouted, throwing spells at Mrs. Norris, who had one ferret under her paws. "No! Let go of Lich!"

"I thought that was Holdred!" Another shouted. One of them patted her knees, "Come here, Mrs. Norris, and leave our housemates alone."

"Housemates?" Harry's eyes widened. He flashed back to his fourth year with Mad-Eye and Malfoy and took a second look at the cowering ferrets. Argus Flich came around the corner and released an anguish cry when he noticed the Slytherins manhandling his beloved cat.

"What do you miscreants think you are doing to Mrs. Norris?!"

Alex Potter winked at Harry and made her escape before anyone could point her out.

Everyone in that corridor got awarded a day's detention with Flich.

--

As Harry was in his Seventh Year, he was expected to take the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, NEWTs. He may have saved his world from evil, but, in this world, he had parents who were determined to get him to do well. However, as the name implied, it was really nastily exhausting and he felt as though his brain was about to explode from everything he was cramming in. It reached a point where Hermione was nasty to whoever tried to break her concentration, Lavender had a breakdown and Harry could not understand a word of what he was reading.

Matt took a look at his forlorn form and took him by the arm, dragged him out to the kitchen and proceeded to ask the house elves to get for him the "bribe treat". Moments later, the pair was walking to Dumbledore's office, each holding a sweet or snack wrapped in a piece of cloth to prevent it from getting cold. Matt walked up to the gargoyle and whispered, "Acid Pops."

As the gargoyle leapt back and they climbed the steps, Matt explained, "These are bribes."

"We are bribing who?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He was slightly twitchy, eager to get back to try and stuff his non-cooperating brain with more information that he could not decipher. Matt knocked the door, answering him as Dumbledore beckoned them in, "Alex."

And indeed, Alex was serving detention with the Headmaster. She was standing with the old wizard, both of them staring at a blank spot on the wall. They both turned to greet Matt and Harry.

"Good evening, Mr Potters," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as usual. He looked at what they had in hand and smiled, "Those are for you sister?"

Matt dug out a sachet and gave it to the Headmaster, "I got this for you as well, Professor."

Dumbledore took it and opened it, smiling as he took out a creamy pastry. "Thank you, Matthew." He turned to Alex, "It appears that your brothers require you for something. I will let you go for tonight. However, do remember your detention with me tomorrow and try not to skip any more classes, Alex."

"I'll try," Alex replied, walking towards them. "No promises though."

"That is all an old man can ask for," Dumbledore nodded. "Have a good night."

The three Potter children left his office, Alex raising an eyebrow at the treats in their hands. Matt handed them to her, gesturing for Harry to do the same. She unwrapped one, revealing a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bite, chewing it thoughtfully before she asked, "So, what do you want from me?"

"Harry needs help," Matt informed her and the three of them marched to the library. "It's his NEWT year, as you know, as he seemed to have reached a dead end."

Harry blinked. "Err… It's alright, really. I'm sure I can manage on my own."

He did not know how his sister, a mischievous prankster who frequently skips lessons and not hand up any of her assignments could help him in this. Unless she happened to have something which would stimulate his brain to study better… He perked up; knowing Alex, she just might.

Alex finished her slice quickly, moving on to the small apple strudel cake. Her hazel eyes were appreciative and thoughtful, "Hmm… You went all out to get this; you really want me to tutor him, don't you, Matt?"

"Yup," the youngest Potter chirped.

"Err…" Harry cut in. "I'm sure that there is really no need; I can ask Hermione for help."

Alex shrugged, "Your choice."

"No, no, wait," Matt pleaded when Alex looked as though she was about to walk away. He turned to Harry, "Harry, firstly, Granger would take off your head if you so much as whisper towards her."

Harry nodded. It was the reason why him and most of the Gryffindors had left the common room where Hermione had staked a spot to study. They were crowding the library where Matt had found him. His younger brother continued, "Secondly, you don't have anyone who can tutor you, except the Professors and they won't."

The dimension traveler nodded slowly in acknowledgement. He looked at Alex, "And how does this lead to Alex tutoring me?"

Matt rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "You don't know, do you?"

A shake of a head while Alex snorted, enjoying her cake. Matthew reached up and hit his brother's head, "Weren't you listening to mum or dad when they were talking about Alex?"

"They were talking about me?" The girl finally expressed an interest in the conversation. "What did they say about me?"

Harry squirmed, "They didn't say much."

The teenaged girl looked disappointed for a moment before she scoffed, "Of course, I make people utterly speechless. I'm too great for their puny minds to comprehend."

Matt shook his head, "Alex got twelve 'Outstanding' for her OWLs. She's a freaking genius."

"Evil genius," Alex grumped as Harry looked at his sister with new eyes. "Don't forget the word _evil_."

Distantly, Harry wondered if Voldemort knew he had competition.

--

With all good things, there must be bad to counter it. That was the balance.

As such, in this world, there was no prophecy made. So, Harry died as an infant while his parents survived and Voldemort never died. News of a dimension traveler would inevitably reach the Dark Lord and would greatly interest him. As such, being the evil Dark Lord he is, he would capture this dimension traveler and convince him to join his side. Failing that, he would torture the poor boy until he got bored and then AK him.

It occurred to Voldemort that the dimension traveler's name was Harry Potter and that, doubtlessly, Alex Potter would be a relative of his. He would find out that Alex was, in fact, Harry's sister but he saw opportunity and the knowledge that Alex Potter might come after him did not diminish that chance the least.

So, there he was, in an empty mansion in the middle of nowhere. Harry Potter wincing from the many Crucios that had been sent his way, shivering by his feet as his circle of Deatheaters surrounded them, watching like sharks. He commanded, "Join me, or die."

"Go to Hell," Harry coughed. This Voldemort was unlike the Voldemort back in his world. Much stronger for one. Better looking, for another. He hoped that the Order would find him soon because he sincerely could not see how he could get out of this situation. His luck seemed to have been left behind in his world.

The Powers That Be happened to check in on their good deed at that moment and heard that thought. They paused and shrugged. Might as well give him his luck back.

The next moment, someone appeared behind Harry, gasping, "Woah…"

He glanced his emerald gaze up and saw his sister, catching her balance and gripping onto a postcard. She looked at him, past him to Voldemort, around them to see the Deatheaters, and remarked, "Huh; I didn't expect it to actually work."

Fear trickled down his spine. Alex smiled, "Hi."

"Miss Potter," Voldemort greeted cordially. Harry blinked in shock. "How did you get here?"

Alex shrugged, "Eh; mum and dad were worrying about Harry and told me to find him. I remembered the Portkey you used to get me to see you the last time and figured that maybe I could activate it to get to you. It was a little tricky, since it was dormant and because I didn't know where you were. I ended up in Nice, for a short while, before I came here."

"Be that as it may, Miss Potter," Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers. "My business is not with you today. It is with your brother."

"Ah, but you see, it is actually my business," Alex tucked the postcard away and canted her hip arrogantly. "You see, Harry and I have this thing. I need to figure out how he broke through the dimension of space and I will actually need him to be around so that I can test a few spells and curses, see if it affects his dimension in anyway. For that I need him to be alive.

"Now, I know that there is a you-and-I," she gestured to Voldemort, "and that there is a you-and-him," she pointed to Harry on the floor. "However, there is also a him-and-me. Now, I have no intention of settling our you-and-I issue now, but there is the issue of him-and-me. But, you see, if I allow you to settle this thing of you-and-him now, inevitably, one of you would end up dying or dead and that would affect me because I haven't settled my thing with either of you. So, I will have to stop this you-and-him thing now otherwise there will not be a him-and-me thing."

She had said this comfortably, with the appropriate finger gestures and nodding of head. At the end of her rant, she paused and looked around, "Err… Did anyone get what I just said?"

Many shook their heads. Voldemort, on the other hand, commented, "Basically, you are here to rescue him."

Alex paused. "Rescue is such a good word to use; can you come up with something else? Like…" Her eyes narrowed then widened, "Like steal him back for my own means!"

Voldemort sighed, "You truly are a girl after my own heart. A pity you won't join me."

"Thank you," Alex smiled. "That's so sweet of you to say. Now, can I have him back?"

"If it were any other person, I would give him back to you," the Dark Lord acknowledged. He raised his wand, "However, they say that he defeated me in his world. For that, I cannot allow him to live."

Alex folded her arms, looking bored, "You know, there are only two ways this will end. First, I will continue to talk sense into you, then we will duel and I will inevitably grab hold of Harry and we will somehow get out of here alive. The second is that I will still somehow get hold of Harry and get out of here alive. Both ways will lead to my and Harry's safety so why don't you stop being troublesome and just hand him over?"

"Sorry to make this troublesome for you," Voldemort shrugged and fired a curse her way. Alex step-sided it, pulling her wand from her sock, "If we must."

The teenager proceeded to duel with the Dark Lord of the century, whining as they exchanged silent curses and spells. "Come on, Riddle, I have plans that didn't involve my body aching from physical exertion from dueling!"

Voldemort's reply was to send a Blasting hex to Alex's feet, throwing her back to land by a Deatheater's heels; a very nice, expensive looking pair of heels. The girl in Alex immediately allowed her eyes to trail the delicate design of the 3-inch stilettos, observing the way the strap went around the ankle and over the feet. She held out her hand in Voldemort's direction, "Pause."

To Harry's surprise, Voldemort actually paused.

Alex sat up, looking at the female Deatheater, "I want those pair of heels; they're the latest from Vivian Yews collection, aren't they?"

"That they are," Bellatrix Lestrange answered her, posing a little. Alex gazed at them enviously, "Mum and dad would kill me if I asked them to buy this for me; it would cost me my allowance three times over. Give them to me."

"No," Bellatrix drawled. Alex looked at the Deatheater petulantly, "Give me."

"No."

"I'll trade you something for them," Alex bargained. Bellatrix scoffed, "What do you have that I actually would want?"

The young Potter frowned, folding her arms. "I know! Your son is in Fifth Year now, isn't he? I'll promise not to bully him for his Sixth Year if you give them to me."

"Orpheus can take care of himself," Bellatrix sniffed.

Voldemort coughed, waving his wand, "We should be getting back to this duel, Miss Potter."

Alex held out two fingers, "Give me two minutes."

She turned to Bellatrix, "Let me tell you two ways how this might end. First, you give me the heels and nothing will happen to you, or your son. Second, don't give me the heels and I will somehow get them off you anyway, but this time, you will be embarrassed by whatever I did to get them off. And I will also ensure that Orpheus will be humiliated with his dorm mates the next time I see him. In the end, I get those heels. It is your choice if you want to do it the easy way or the hard way."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix turned to her master for help. Alex did the same, pointing an accusing finger at the elder witch and whined, "Riddle! Make her give me the shoes!"

"Just give her the heels, Bellatrix," Voldemort could feel a migraine that he normally associates with Alexandra Potter coming on. "Rodolphus will get you a new one."

"They aren't your size, Potter," Bellatrix tried once more to keep the heels where they belonged. Harry, lying forgotten on the floor, wondered if he had finally gone insane from the torture. Alex watched with greedy eyes as the older witch reluctantly took off the heels, "Are you or are you not a witch? I can just shrink or enlarge it to fit my feet."

"Are you or are you not the scholar of Hogwarts," Bellatrix mocked back in a baby voice. "Don't you know the Law of Natural Economy prevents you from shrinking or enlarging, transfiguring or charming any item or artifact to make a profit of to prevent a market crash? Normal Shrinking or Enlarging spells will not work."

"Yeah," Alex carefully took the heels, shrinking them to fit her pocket. "However, there are also spells that shrink or enlarge sizes legitimately. Those charms are specifically for the fashion industry so as to provide a maximum satisfaction to customers."

"They will never reveal those charms to you," the Deatheater hissed. Alex smirked, "I'll figure a way."

Harry felt like he was in the Twilight zone. Voldemort twitched, "Can we get back to deciding your brother's fate?"

"Okay," Alex beamed. They dueled, Harry watched, stunned. The Deatheaters crowded around them, eager for blood, one in particular. Alex gained the upper hand, summoned Harry's wand which was sticking out from Voldemort's pocket, leapt at Harry and activated the Portkey to get back to Potter Mansion. They landed in her bedroom.

"Okay," she dusted her hands and frowned at him. "Nothing happened, alright? I found you, we Portkey-ed back. End of story. Clear?"

"Crystal," Harry nodded and she grinned, pushing him out of her room and into their parents' arms. As she closed the door to her room, he noticed her hand dipping into her pocket for the heels that she cheated off Bellatrix, a wild grin on her lips.

--

For all the bullying and cheating that Alex does, Harry was surprised to find out that she has a best friend. Hunter Hunter was a Slytherin in Alex's year. Tall with sandy-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was born in America but moved to England when he was eight. He was Alex's best friend since First Year.

It was over dinner when Harry first met the charming Slytherin. He was seated with Matt and their parents, waiting for Alex to come when she entered with Hunter. Lily had exclaimed happily and stood up to hug the blonde, "Hunter! Alex didn't tell us you were joining us!"

"Yeah, Alex didn't tell me I was joining all of you either," Hunter smiled, a dimple showing. James was also smiling, "Come, take a seat; Alex will grab another set for you."

Alex had scoffed, "Like real."

"Alex," Lily reprimanded. Hunter quickly cut in, "It's alright, Mrs. Potter, I know where the cutlery and plates are."

"No, no," the redhead shook her head. "Take a seat next to Alex; I'll be right back."

Harry watched as his mother went into the kitchen and Alex glanced at the tabletop. Hunter coughed, catching Alex's attention. His eyes flicked to Harry, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Alex?"

"Oh," the girl blinked. "Square, Harry. Harry, he's Hunter Hunter. I call him Square."

"Hello," Harry offered cautiously. Hunter rolled his eyes, holding his hand for a shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Harry. Just call me Hunter."

"Hunter has been Alex's best friend since First Year," Lily gushed as she came back, setting the set for the blonde. Hunter turned pink, James grinned proudly, Matt smirked while Alex looked bored. "He stood up to some Slytherins who was teasing Alex and they've been friends since!"

"Correction, mum," Alex deadpanned. "He stepped in when some Slytherins were _trying_ to tease me, completely unnecessary of course. What I keep trying to tell you and you refuse to remember is that I turned around and hexed him and, for some inane reason, he remains my best friend."

"It was adorable, watching her bring him home that first time," Lily informed him, her cheeks rosy with happiness. Harry could very clearly see the wedding bells ringing in his mother's head when his father whispered loudly, "She is expecting the two of them to elope any day now."

"Like real," Alex scoffed, reaching out for some gravy and, thereby, starting dinner. Hunter smiled serenely as he told Harry, "I'm the one who's been trying to get her straight for years. I'm also the culprit to the one who's been doing her assignments and trying to clean up the mess. If it wasn't for me, those poor house elves would have been brainwashed to Alex's bidding forever."

"Alex, what is he talking about?" Lily's voice was calm and fierce. Alex smiled innocently at her mother, "Nothing, mum. He's just talking nonsense, aren't you, darling?"

Lily's attention was instantly diverted and Alex turned and boxed Hunter painfully, hissing, "I told you to shut about that!"

Matt and their father would later lament about how they wished they had a way to divert Lily's attention so efficiently. All Alex needed was to say "darling" or "dear" to Hunter and Lily would be off immediately to her fantasy of Alex and Hunter being married. If either Matt or James tried that, Matt would be given a suspicious and stern look while James would have been banished to the couch.

Harry Potter never expected this. He never thought he would label his family as crazy. But, looking at his sister and mother, he prayed for peace in the coming years.

--

As most stories go, Good will inevitably win over evil.

As such, it would come to no surprise that Harry would end up killing this world's Voldemort to protect his family, friends and the Wizarding World. As he stood (The Powers That Be decided not to interfere this time) over Voldemort's (again) sorry carcass, he felt his worries drift away like the wind that happened to be blowing by. He was finally free. And happy.

Then, someone smacked the back of his head hard. The boy-who-had-killed-Voldemort-again yelped in pain. Only one person would hit him like that – he turned around and saw Alexandra Potter with her arms folded across her chest, an ugly glare on her face. He attempted a smile.

"Don't you dare try to smile your way out of this, Harry James," Alex growled angrily. Harry did not know what he did to incur her wrath. He had just saved them all, for Merlin's sake! He voiced his thoughts and received another painful smack.

"Remember that time when I had to save your sorry behind from Riddle?" Alex reminded him and he nodded. It still felt surreal, that event. "Remember that I had this thing between you-and-me, me-and-him?"

Harry's face suddenly paled. "Y – You were s – serious?"

"Damn right I was serious!" Alex yelled. "Now that you've killed him, how am I supposed to settle my score with him?! I **will** get you for this."

Harry quickly made a note to burn Voldemort's father's bones, just in case Alex decides to resurrect the Dark Lord to settle whatever issue they had between them. Seeing her stomp off, muttering furiously to herself as his family and friends flocked up to celebrate with him, Harry decided that maybe he shouldn't wait. Alex is an evil genius after all.

* * *

Author's Note: A one-shot which I may turn into a full length story. The plot bunny just took me and my fingers just ran across the keypad like magic.

The plot of this one-shot is basically a commonly used one; Harry kills Voldemort, goes to another universe where his parents are alive and he has siblings. However, the twist in this, as you can obviously see, is that he has a sister who is an "evil genius". Alexandra Potter was created from the character Alex Russo, from Wizards of Waverly Place. Go read up on her if you want to know more about how snarky and apathetic Alex Potter can be. I was watching one episode last night where Alex was told she was an evil genius. That idea got stuck in my head and this grew.

WARNING – This story has many grammar and tense errors. There are also many plot holes, much gaping information and missing characters. Very little thought or planning has gone into the creation and writing of this one-shot. Do not be horrified by the lack of decent order of events, lack of character building or lack of action. This one-shot was created purely with the intention of showing Alexandra Potter (who was based off one of my most favorite characters) and may or may not be lengthened into a proper story. Flames will not be entertained and will, instead, break my poor little heart and stop me from pursuing any idea of furthering this stupidly thought out short.

Thank you.


End file.
